Alone Again
by NickL4Dolas
Summary: Ezio left two years ago, and a certain shopkeeper woman awaits his return, although sure he never will. But her expectations become proved wrong, and the man makes an appearance she never expected. Oneshot.


**Summary:** Two years. Two whole years! And Sofia hasn't seen Ezio, the Florentine not making an appearance once for the entire time. So when he makes an appearance she is overjoyed, but Ezio knows in his heart he cannot stay, for her safety.

**Pairing:** Ezio Auditore da Firenze x Sofia Sartor!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything! Ubisoft own all!

**Rated:** T

**Extra Info:** Set in Assassin's Creed Revelations. Sorry for any mistakes, or any OOCness; I'm writing this because it's a new obsession. I've read ACR by Oliver Bowden (AC book series based off the game!) which made me want to write tons of fanfics ... although many won't end up on Fanfiction like lots of other ones I've written. It's either I haven't written enough, won't write more or can't be bothered. But expect more AC and a L4D2/tLoU crossover! (Left 4 Dead 2 x The Last of Us). In this fanfic, Marcello and Flavia don't exist, Azize hasn't taken over Sofia's shop - therefore it isn't tidy with more customers.

**Songs:** The whole soundtrack (c) Jesper Kyd + Lorne Balfe and Iron (c) Woodkid (the song from the Assassin's Creed Revelations trailer.)

Sofia Sartor wasn't startled easily anymore. She owned a bookshop; thus, on several occasions, thieves had broken in. They had tried to steal money, and a thief had once stolen her portrait. So when someone entered past midnight she was on her guard but not scared.

"Why are you here at this time, messer?" she asked politely, but in clipped tones. A knife was gripped firmly behind her back. She looked him in the eyes sharply. Then she saw his dark, greying beard and noticed how hazel his eyes were.

"I would ask you to lower that knife, Sofia," he murmured softly. A scar across the right side of his mouth twitched as a smile played upon his lips.

"Ezio? Ezio Auditore da Firenze? Can it truly be you?" she trembled uncertainly, barely able to believe her eyes. The Florentine tipped his peaked hood as he would a hat. Her eyes widened after a split second of hesitation.

Even after two whole years had passed since they'd seen each other, and over a year since he'd written, she had never forgotten the contours of the face. The eagle-sharp hazel eyes; the straight nose; the small smile playing upon the thin-lipped mouth; the jagged scar he had gained from a stone, which had cut his lip when he was much younger; and the greying hair with the matching moustache and beard.

Sofia put the knife on a table, taking his veined hands in hers, gently holding them as she still tried to grasp the truth of the man before her. She was so overwhelmed she could not make a sound.

"Are you going to speak, mia cara?" he asked, his solemn expression turning into one of humour. His eyes glinted gold for a split second, but the flash was gone after Sofia blinked in mild surprise. He was watching her with some enigmatic emotion.

"I- I did not expect you," she gasped. His smile turned fainter and more reserved, the edges slowly turning down into a frown.

"For that I am sorry, Sofia," he murmured softly, his eyes turning downwards. He caressed her hair carefully, twisting but not pulling the locks in his fingers. She gazed into the dark shadow under his grey hood, peering into the haunted eyes that were downcast. It was those eyes that flicked up to meet hers.

"Oh, it is good to see you again, Ezio," she cried, pulling him into an intimate embrace. He clasped back, glad to be with the woman he knew he loved. "To think, once, I thought you of a simply curious, mysterious customer who was entranced by the wall behind my bookshelf."

She smiled into the creased material of his Assassin attire, before pulling back. He sighed. Ezio lowered his stiff hood, his joints cricking from keeping them still. He eased the kink from his neck, rubbing a hand over his beard.

Sofia smiled, proffering a chair to him. The long-lost Assassin sank gratefully into the seat, gladly accepted the glass of wine Sofia had swiftly gathered. She sat opposite, sipping from her glass, making sure she didn't spill a drop on her low-cut green dress. They were both pondering on what to talk about.

"So, how has your shop fared?" Ezio questioned conversationally, setting his half-empty glass aside. Sofia's smile seemed to momentarily tighten, and she, too, set her glass on the table. She avoided his eyes, remaining silent for a few seconds.

"It has been ... uneventful," she mumbled truthfully. Ezio frowned. He had hoped Sofia's shop business would have flourished since her collection had grown, but it seemed nobody had been interested by her books.

"A few have been bought and bartered for, but the majority walk right past without even a glance," she continued. Ezio placed his hand upon hers tenderly.

"I shall attempt to get more books, rare and valuable, to interest a wider range of buyers," he promised. He was relieved when a warm smile split her face. She gave a playful laugh, and the sound warmed Ezio's heart. She gave him another overjoyed look which, had he not known her, would have thrown his defences into the gutter and made him forever remember her. But that had happened long ago, so now all the look gave him was pleasure that this beautiful woman was a very close person indeed. His very close person. She gave another enraptured smile.

Ezio would have happily died then and there, but stood instead of indulging in gazing into her eyes. Sofia seemed surprised at his movement.

"Why, Ezio, are you going somewhere?" she asked, moving to stand as well. Yet he did not know how to explain that it was she who broke down his defences, she who destroyed his serious outlook, she who made him crumble under her loving gaze - so Ezio remained silent. He only offered a smile before he exited the shop.

Sofia rushed after him, avoiding knocking the table and wine as she hastily tried to follow. But it was fruitless: the Assassin had melted effortlessly into the crowd. She desperately scanned the throng, the babel of voices assaulting her ears as Sofia sought to find the Florentine.

Just above the shop, holding on with his hook blade. He sadly gazed upon Sofia, the woman who was currently scanning everybody for a hint of him. He had to go, or he would never leave. Then the Templars would again capture her, and Ezio knew he could not let that occur.

Sofia looked up but there was nothing. He was gone.

She was alone again.


End file.
